In diabetes management, devices are available for diabetic patients to measure their blood glucose levels. One such type of device is a continuous glucose monitoring device that periodically receives and processes analyte related data from a transcutaneous sensor. The received and processed data may then be output on a display of the continuous blood glucose monitoring device or otherwise provided to the patient to enable the patient to continuously track measured glucose levels.
One challenge of currently available continuous glucose monitoring devices is upgrading software or firmware of the continuous glucose monitoring devices and the components of the continuous glucose monitoring devices. Further, if a patient experiences a problem with a continuous glucose monitoring device, such as, for example, the continuous glucose monitoring device ceases to function or data in the continuous glucose monitoring device becomes corrupt, the settings and/or the analyte related data stored on the continuous glucose monitoring device may be lost. Further, if a patient switches from using one continuous glucose monitoring device to another continuous glucose monitoring device, the user may need to manually change factory default settings of the new continuous glucose monitoring device to match the settings of the old continuous glucose monitoring device, which can be a time consuming process.